


His Shining Starr

by EbethBeatlebub



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: Paul is sick, and Ringo isn't about to leave him home alone in that state. Paul's just gonna have to accept his husband's love and care, and he's gonna LIKE it.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	His Shining Starr

"Just leave me here to die," Paul croaked out. His eyes were too puffy to open, his whole body tingled and ached. He was so dehydrated, it felt like his face was made from wax, and the sweating just wouldn't stop. 

Ringo knelt down and touched his forehead, earning a wince in protest. The very  _ mild  _ pressure of the drummer's fingers was enough to sting his sensitive skin. Ringo retracted his hand, wincing himself. 

" _ Paul _ ," he whispered sympathetically. 

Paul managed to crack open an eye, straining to see him. He seemed so sad and worried, and it made him want nothing more than to drag him into bed and hold him all day. Alas, he knew Ringo could get sick easily, and it'd be uncomfortable to have the extra body heat. 

"Rich, I'm going to be fine, just let me rest," he managed to say, his voice cracking with sleepiness. 

With a determination in his soft blue eyes, Ringo didn't give in. 

"I'm calling in sick," he said and then got up, turning to get to the phone. 

"I already texted someone," Paul replied

Ringo turned around, "Not  _ for you, _ " he clarified, " _ me, _ " 

Paul wanted to get up and protest, but moving  _ hurt.  _ He merely whined softly, then sunk further into the mattress. He  _ could  _ feel guilty that his husband was sacrificing work to take care of his sickly arse. He  _ could  _ feel  _ grateful  _ that he was so loved that his husband was willing to. In reality however he simply was tired, in body, mind and soul. The blood rushing in his ears clouded out the conversation in the other room. He didn't strain to hear it, but the sound of Ringo's voice, muffled as it was, was soothing. Then, an  _ annoying  _ shrill electronic sound pierced through the air, causing Paul to jolt from the shock. He let out a pained cry as he weakly fumbled to grab his phone. His hands were too weak to actually grip it though and it slipped onto the floor. 

Dropping the landline where it was without hanging up, Ringo came barrelling into the room. He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees by Paul's bedside. 

" _ Paul _ !" he cried softly, "Paul, love, what's wrong?" 

Paul weakly dropped his hand over the edge of the bed and made a grabby gesture with it towards the offending cellphone. Ringo glared at it with  _ the utmost  _ contempt and picked it up, flipping it open. 

" _ Hello? _ " he sighed into the thing. Paul would've preferred to have answered it himself, but was for now just relieved that the ringing had stopped. Ringo paused to let the caller speak for a bit and then continued 

"This is his husband speaking... Yes he's quite unwell. Is it alright if I take a message?" 

Paul figured it must be work calling back. He knew he should have called instead of texted... He heard the phone click closed and then felt the gentle brush of fingers over his hair. Then two soft lips pressed themselves to his forehead. 

"What'd work say?" Paul mumbled, ever the one focusing on work

"Uh-uh, nope," Ringo replied, "You're sleeping today, not thinking. Just rest," 

Paul furrowed his brow, pouting. But he  _ wanted  _ to think. He'd probably do it anyway til he passed out. Ringo kissed those pouting lips and then got up again. 

"I'll go put on some tea and soup for you, love," he said before heading out to the kitchen. 

Paul fell back into the quickly deepening dent in the bed. Well, if his fate was to be doted on and cared for by his darling, attentive husband then so be it. When put that way, in his mind, a smirk graced his lips. Yeah, that sounds really nice actually. He snuggled down into the covers and huffed a sigh of content. God, how he loved his shining star of a husband. 


End file.
